Kingdom Hearts weapons
This is a list of weapons that appear in Kingdom Hearts and the ''Final Mix'' version. They are listed in the order of their earliest availability. Each party member uses their own type, Keyblades for Sora, rods and mallets for Donald, and shields for Goofy, with others simply using their personal item. Mechanics Weapons possess their own base attributes, and add them to the attributes of the wielder. Keyblades are typically gained by locking a world's Keyhole, but can also be found under other circumstances, such as completing certain objectives. The latter also occurs for Donald and Goofy's weapons, but on the other hand can also often be bought with Munny at Huey, Dewey, and Louie's shop. All weapons by default grant the wielder either Strength or Magic Points, with most weapons either focusing on one or the other. Other factors are their ability to deal critical hits, critical hit damage, recoil, and size of the weapon. The Strength attribute in Kingdom Hearts caps at 55 for almost all enemies, and though it can be raised up to 99, no additional damage will be dealt past 55. This means that eventually neither Strength nor critical hit bonus becomes relevant upon reaching that point. Note that MP should not be neglected either, as magic power is dependent on the character's maximum level of MP. Recoil is a hidden stat that affects how much recoil you take upon hitting something you cannot damage, such as the stomach of a Large Body. Weapons with higher recoil will recover a split second faster than those with low recoil, but this total difference is entirely negligible. Sora's weapons Sora's Keyblades are the sole weapons to possess a critical hit rate (other than two of Donald's). Almost all of them have a default 20% critical hit chance, with some increasing that by half or doubling it up to 40%, with exceptions such as the Metal Chocobo with a mere 2% and the Wishing Star at 100%. Critical hits only occur upon finishers, and each critical hit imparts the crit bonus as an extra Strength damage bonus upon your current total. This means that at a certain level they add either nothing or a negligible amount. Not all weapons add a critical hit bonus, but a critical hit still adds extra knockback, and an increased chance to stun or stagger enemies. The weapons gained in Dive to the Heart are unique in that they are only temporary, but greatly affect Sora's starting attributes and the abilities gained while leveling. Equipping the Dream Rod will increase Sora's total Ability Points and MP, at the cost of Strength and maximum item slots. Dream Sword affects Strength, at the cost of Defense, whereas the Dream Shield grants the most item slots and Defense, at the cost of little else. The Rod and Shield can also be gained later for use by Donald and Goofy. Stat changes in Final Mix are listed in parentheses. Donald's weapons Donald's rods, staves, and mallets are typically divided between either Strength or MP, with mallets focusing on the former, and rods and staves upon the latter. Strength often comes at the cost of MP, even going so far as to lower it, whereas MP often comes at the cost of Strength. As such, the choice is normally between either of the two depending on the player's combat needs for Donald. Meteor Strike and Violetta are the only weapons that possess critical hit bonuses, with +4 for the former, and a whopping +9 for the latter (+7 in the Final Mix version). Goofy's weapons Goofy's shields focus on either offense or defense, with usually little regard for MP. Shields range in size from bucklers, normal, and greatshields, with the small types typically being stronger if compared to a large variant when they are sold for the same price. Larger shields offer Goofy more surface area with which he can block enemy attacks, including the deflection and return of projectiles, giving him more survivability. Other characters Other available party members in Kingdom Hearts possess their own unique weapons, which cannot be removed or exchanged for another. They also do not grant any notable stat bonuses, thus forcing them to rely on their own base attributes. Beast, Ariel, and Jack Skellington are unique in that they rely on melee attacks to defeat the Heartless, with only Beast's Claws being listed as a weapon in his inventory. Gallery Dream Rod from KH1 render.png|Dream Rod Dream Shield from KH1 render.png|Dream Shield Dream Sword from KH1 render.png|Dream Sword Wooden Sword render.png|Wooden Sword Kingdom Key from KH1 render.png|Kingdom Key Jungle King from KH1 render.png|Jungle King Three Wishes from KH1 render.png|Three Wishes Wishing Star from KH1 render.png|Wishing Star Spellbinder from KH1 render.png|Spellbinder Crabclaw from KH1 render.png|Crabclaw Pumpkinhead from KH1 render.png|Pumpkinhead Fairy Harp from KH1 render.png|Fairy Harp Metal Chocobo from KH1 render.png|Metal Chocobo Olympia from KH1 render.png|Olympia Lady Luck from KH1 render.png|Lady Luck Oblivion from KH1 render.png|Oblivion Divine Rose from KH1 render.png|Divine Rose Oathkeeper from KH1 render.png|Oathkeeper Lionheart from KH1 render.png|Lionheart One-Winged Angel from KH1 render.png|One-Winged Angel Diamond Dust from KH1 render.png|Diamond Dust Ultima Weapon from KH1 render.png|Ultima Weapon Mage's Staff from KH1 render.png|Mage's Staff Morning Star from KH1 render.png|Morning Star Warhammer render.png|Warhammer Shooting Star from KH1 render.png|Shooting Star Magus Staff render.png|Magus Staff Silver Mallet render.png|Silver Mallet Wisdom Staff render.png|Wisdom Staff Grand Mallet render.png|Grand Mallet Wizard's Relic render.png|Wizard's Relic Lord Fortune render.png|Lord Fortune Violetta render.png|Violetta Dream Rod from KH1 render.png|Dream Rod Save the Queen from KH1 render.png|Save the Queen Meteor Strike render.png|Meteor Strike Fantasista render.png|Fantasista Knight's Shield from KH1 render.png|Knight's Shield Smasher render.png|Smasher Stout Shield render.png|Stout Shield Mythril Shield render.png|Mythril Shield Gigas Fist render.png|Gigas Fist Golem Shield render.png|Golem Shield Onyx Shield render.png|Onyx Shield Adamant Shield from KH1 render.png|Adamant Shield Dream Shield from KH1 render.png|Dream Shield Herc's Shield render.png|Herc's Shield Defender (weapon) render.png|Defender Genji Shield from KH1 render.png|Genji Shield Save the King from KH1 render.png|Save the King Mighty Shield render.png|Mighty Shield Seven Elements render.png|Seven Elements Spear (Tarzan).png|Tarzan's spear AladdinsScimitar.png|Aladdin's sword Dagger (Peter Pan).png|Peter's dagger Weapons from KH1 concept art 1.png|Concept art Weapons from KH1 concept art 2.png|Concept art Weapons from KH1 concept art 3.png|Concept art Category:Weapons in Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts